Sorano Aguria (Knightwalker591)
Sorano Aguria (ソラノ ユキノ, Sorano Agria) also was known by her codename and alias Angel (エンジェル Enjeru). She is a former Dark Mage now currently an Independent Mage for Star Breaker Guild and a practitioner of Angel Magic. A former member of the of the Reborn Oración Seis, after Shiro Yoshimitsu saved her life from the wrath of Midnight who tried to kill her. She disregarded her past as a dark wizard to join Star Breaker Guild in hopes of finding redemption for her actions. She is also the elder sister of Yukino Aguria who she sends letters to once and a while to keep up her relations. Appearance Angel is taller and her hair has grown much longer, than when she when Masahiro first met her reaching down to the small of her back. The tresses on either side of her face now reach down passed her shoulders. She still retains her blue hair ribbon, She has two angel wing tattoo on her chest area, and the curl on the top of her hair. Her dress still has wings on the back of it, though they are smaller and jut straight out to either side, rather than hang from her back. Light blue fabric can be seen on either side of her waist. Her feathered skirting is longer than before, reaching down to the backs of her lower legs. However, it is more open in the front, exposing her legs up to her lower thighs. The feathers taper off near her waist, and continue in a single, narrow band up the middle of her torso and then split near the tops of her breasts—jutting out to either side. Her shoulders are left uncovered. Instead of gloves, Angel now wears long, wide, dark blue sleeves that are tied to her arms just below her shoulders by light blue ribbons. She has also replaced her boots and stockings with light blue, high-heeled shoes, leaving her lower legs bare. She later returns to her original outfit, which she is wearing a short dress made up of white feathers with two feathery wings that hang from her back. The dress splits just above her navel and reveals much of her cleavage, becoming more reminiscent of a vest. The deep, revealing v-cut is lined by a row of long feathers on either side, thus continuing up her torso and wrapping around her shoulders to form a sort of collar; two wing-like tattoos can be found on her collarbone and her skirt is also partially split down the middle. Angel wears a dark-blue ribbon around her head with four bows hanging from it, two on each side, that cover her ears. Personality Before apart of the star breaker Angel, was like the other members of the Oración Seis, is a cruel, sadistic, harsh and arrogant woman who enjoys toying with her enemies. She does not think much of her spirits as living beings and is seen mistreating them like tools. Eventually, this leads to her defeat, as her spirits refused to attack Lucy, betraying her later in her life she reflected on this battle. After joining, her personality changed quite a lot, instead of being as harsh as she use to be and cruel she seemed kinder, mild-mannered personality, however, she cares very much for her friends, even more for Shiro for some reason, to the point she took a blow from one of the unnamed members of Nightmare Wing to save him, however later on when he went to kill Shiro, she was enraged to the point she summoned her most powerful spell of the angel magic. In battle however towards her enemies she still loves to enjoy toying with her enemies and tormenting them as much as she can letting out hot steam or old hobby but understands about her spirits to the point she gained not only new spirits keys to show for it but an almost enlightenment using bronze keys instead. She shown during her time, to be great at how to cook greatly, being one of the best Chiefs in all of Regno Rosa, being able to cook anything from grill cheese to Chicken Galantine to the point some of the members offer to pay money for her cooking, but mainly she tries to get Shiro to eat her food but he most the time too busy to try it due to his work. History As a child, Angel was one of the many slaves used to construct the Tower of Heaven, along with the other future members of Oración Seis. Angel witnessed Erza Scarlet's attempted revolt and at this time made her prayer that she would be able to fade into the sky as an angel. Later, she is recruited by Brain to leave the island and join Oración Seis, along with Midnight, Hoteye, Cobra, Racer. Her prayer to be an angel would serve as a link to Brain, contain his, creepy alter ego Zero. It is one of the six prayers for which Oración Seis (lit. Six Prayers) is named for. Angel eventually became a Celestial Spirit Mage and often wiped out other Celestial Spirit Mages to take their keys for herself to increase her power, one such attack occurred when Angel encountered late Karen Lilica of Blue Pegasus due to the attack from the angel she died in battle and angel took her keys. After her defeat at the hands of gray fulbuster, they were arrested, however, after few months following a large jailbreak. Brain II (Midnight), was in raged she was beaten by her former teammate, Imitatia who didn't care much for her life soon after she was filled with tears wanting to live as brain claimed he is gonna kill her for falling time and time again. A suddenly light happen as blue flames busted into bodies of both members of the reborn version of Reborn Oración Seis, soon after when lay on the ground wounded badly from the burns when she waked to Shiro who given her some healing herbs soon after her face blushed. He then after getting the story a few hours later he offered her a chance to join his guild instead of being alone, after a few moments, she then nods as she then smiles warmly for the first time in quite a while it appears. Later on when apart of the guild she proved to be a highly-extremely cook and a great wizard for the guild itself, but at times she sometimes is shown to follow Shiro around trying to win him over as well as keep tight hold of her dreams to becoming an angel herself. Magic and Abilities Magic Celestial Spirit Magic: (星霊魔法, Seirei Mahō) Angel practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, Magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a golden light. *'Silver Celestial Key - Gate of the Chisel': - This silver key summons the Chisel, Caelum is shaped like a sphere with a halo-like circle at the top. It is made of metal and has lines tracing around its shape, which can shape-shift his body into a sword or a cannon at a command. *'Silver Celestial Key - Gate of the Neptune: Mikuni': - This silver key summons forth the guardian of Neptune which is a massive large fish shaped monster with many heads and teeth in the shape of a hydra monster, which appears to be able to unleash jets of a dark fog which eats away at anything it touches including skin and true-life or blasts of water. *'Silver Celestial Key - Gate of the Mars: Golem': - This silver key summons the Guardian of Mars when pointed upwards forms into a large humanoid Ork like shaped golem with red hair and a big half war club and war axe on each side in it's left hand, it's stated that his raw power is enough could defeat Taurus. However it proven isn't very smart, to the point she has to point towards the target when summoned and at times and smarter enemy can out-smart this large brute but during some days angel is summonsed him to teach him new things so he can be able to become smarter. *'Multiple Summon': - Angel has shown the ability to summon at least two Celestial Spirits at the same time which can prove to they can combination there attacks After receiving a boost in the giant boost of magical power. This gives her greater flexibility as she is able to combine their attacks to form new and more powerful ones, in a similar manner to Unison Raid. *'Force Gate Closure': - Angel is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. Angel Magic (天使魔法 Tenshi Mahō) Though the effects of Angel Magic are not completely known, it seems to, through the use of magical golden coins, allow Angel to summon angelic holy beings. It seems that the higher the 'cost', the stronger the angelic being the higher the cost. *'Hammer Angel' (ハンマーエンジェル, Hanmāenjeru) By the cost of 20, Angel summons a muscular, bearded angel with a large, two-handed golden hammer, held in its two right arms which with one impact can destroy side of the wall. *'Michael': - By the cost of 20, Angel summons forth a small little Angel, that is shaped like a ball of fluffiness, with two eyes and little arms, which appears floats on nearby. This instead of shortens her lifespan, does the reverse and heals it and lets out a light from its wings which send a ray of healing light which can heal nearby people of large amounts of wounds. *'Barakiel': - By the cost of 30, Angel summons forth the angel Barakiel, a white angel that possesses three heads, two large wings, and two large arms. Barakiel seems to have the ability to fill the area with destructive light of holy power which destroys everything around it. *'Shamsiel': - By the cost 40, Angel summons forth Shamsiel, angel of sunlight, a large stone-like cherub with pigs in its pompadour that shoot light almost holy like energy. *'Dumah': - By the cost of 80, Angel-Dragon can summon forth Dumah, which is a gigantic dragon covered with white scales that can be easily seen. it has also had noticeable scars on his belly and neck, which and destructive light of holy power which destroys everything around it out of its body. It also breaths out a mix of holy, like light energy which bursts out, nearly white flames which have said when touching lake which can make a huge boiling heat upon impact. *'Raguel': - By the cost of 100, Angel summons forth Raguel. Raguel is a white angel that possesses a giant pair of wings, four long arms, and seven heads, each holding a horn. Raguel blows its horns to damage its opponents with a powerful sound wave. *'Devouring Angels' (天使を食べ, Tenshi o tabe) Without any shown cost, Angel calls out a group of rounded-like angels with sharp teeth and wing-like tails to devour the target. *'Punching Angel' (パンチングエンジェル, Panchinguenjeru) Angel summons, without a shown cost, a large, muscular angel made of feathers that punch the target with great force. Abilities Enhanced Durability: Angel was able to take the full brunt of Urano Metria and still get up and try to continue the fight, as well taking a heavy blow from an unnamed member that would kill normal people, and is still on her knees from the impact bleeding from her mouth. Hand to Hand Combatant: Angel has shown some skill in hand to hand combat, as she was able to knock Lucy back with a simple palm thrust, she at times trains with Yusuke Kenpachi to keep up her fighting skills which during the time-skip she proved to hold her own with Fuyu.Master Level Cooking Angel has always shown, that she is a great cook even during her tower of heaven, years which she was taught how by the guards to help feed the others, however later on after joining star breaker her practice in this field becomes higher than most chiefs in all of the fiore only rivaled by the Grandmaster chief in Seven. Enhanced Strength: She has displayed a high degree of strength: he is shown to be capable of lifting heavy pots and pans while also being able to punch Yusuke's head through a wall. Equipment Runefang (ルーン牙, Rūn kiba) Her primary melee weapon is the legendary Runefang given to her by Emperor Masahiro Ketsueki after saving his life. It is a unique pair of golden twin custom forged blades used during the 500-year war during his time as a student. They have the function to turn the hilts can fold into ninety degrees to allow them to be used as tonfa knives or act as a bow using his own magical energy to form a bowstring and arrows to fire beams of solid flame-shaped or energy arrows for him to use in combat from a distance. Magic Coins: Magical coins that Angel uses in order to use Angel Magic. On one side they each have a wing-like symbol, identical to the tattoos on her collarbone. By using three of these, she was able to summon Barakiel and other angel-like beings. Celestial Spirit Gate Keys: Celestial Spirit Gate Keys are Magical keys that can be used to summon Celestial Spirits, beings from another dimension that can be used to fight their contractor's opponents. There are many forms of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys: the Silver Keys, Bronze Keys and finally the legendary Gold Keys of the strong spell Zodiac, which she once had but now they are used by Lucy Heartfilia. Trivia *Unlike the mainstream version I made it more of a redemption story overall when she joins the empire instead of fully working Jellal. Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:The Shatter Moon Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Celestial Spirit Mage